


Misdirection

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin takes a trip to check on the vaults and an old foe resurfaces.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 128 Illusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Misdirection  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Leon/Mithian  
 **Character/s:** Vivian, Alvarr, Elena, Braden  
 **Summary:** Merlin takes a trip to check on the vaults and an old foe resurfaces.  
 **Warnings:** infidelity  
 **Word Count:** 820  
 **Prompt:** 128 Illusion 

** Misdirection **  
Merlin stood in the doorway of Morgana’s office. “Stay here but if you have to pop out take one of the Knights with you.” 

Morgana snorted. “Last time I I did that with Sir Braden, he lost his biscuits in the alley behind a trash bin.” 

“That means you’re not meant to go anywhere.” Merlin chuckled. “My father won’t get past the lobby. I put a protection spell on all the lifts and stairwell doors.” 

Morgana nodded. “I’m sure Devon and I will be fine here. You go do what you have to do.”  

“We will be back soon, Love.” Merlin leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Merlin, let’s get going.” Arthur said from the end of the hallway. “Guinevere doesn’t want me to be too late getting back tonight.”

“Got to go.” Merlin said as he left her standing there. 

“Be careful Merlin.” Morgana called out.

“We’ll take care of him.” Leon said as he walked past Morgana’s office to join Merlin and Arthur. 

“More likely he will be taking care of the two of you.” Morgana smirked and went back into her office. 

“Where are we going again?” Arthur asked. 

“We are going to check on the vaults to see if they have been disturbed.” Merlin said. 

“Mithian said they had all caved in except the one they managed to clear out.” Leon said. 

“We aren’t going to Camelot. We are going to where I hid the magickal artifacts that Uther had confiscated over the years.” Merlin said. 

“The secret vaults that Guinevere told me about?” Arthur asked. 

“Yes Arthur. The secret vaults that I stashed everything after the first Saxon attack.” Merlin said. 

“I died in that one.” Leon said. He rubbed his chest. “Damn battle axe went right through my armor like I didn’t even have it on.” 

Arthur and Merlin turned to look at Leon. 

Leon shrugged. 

“Where are these vaults, Merlin?” Arthur asked. 

“Tintagel.” Merlin said as he got into the lift to the garage. 

“Let me guess, they are in your cave.” Leon laughed. 

“What? Oh. I never stayed in that cave. It was another old hermit. I met him once.” Merlin said. “I haven’t been there in two … no … three lifetimes.”

“They all got into Merlin’s car and headed out. 

“Merlin, what is in the back?” Leon asked as he looked behind him. 

“It’s a looking glass.” Merlin said. “I need to put in the vault. Don’t touch it!”

Leon looked confused. “Why?” 

“You may see something you don’t want to, like Guinevere and I did.” Arthur said.

Merlin chuckled. “Yeah. That was a little hard to explain last time. Settle in this will be a long trip.” 

At Elena’s tea shop in Cardiff, Vivian sat at a table in the back with Alvarr. 

“We shouldn’t be here. Elena is a member of the Court. She will tell Percival that I met you here.” Vivian said. 

“So what if she does?” Alvarr reached out and took her hand. “You aren’t attached.” 

“I care about Percival. I don’t want her to get the wrong idea.” Vivian whispered. 

Alvarr laughed and kissed her hand. “Does he care about you as much as I do? For I love you, My Lady.” 

Vivian melted at the smooth talk of the sorcerer. “I guess he doesn’t. Alvarr, tell me how much you love me.” 

“I love you more than life itself, My Lady. Higher, wider, and deeper than anything I have ever known.” Alvarr smiled and kissed her hand again. “I wish to make my love known to all of the Court.” 

“There is a masked ball soon. Maybe you could escort me?” Vivian said. 

“I would love to, My Lady.” Alvarr smiled. 

Alvarr was glad that the illusion of his undying love was working on the gullible silly girl. He also knew the masked ball would give the Dark Brotherhood an opportunity to carry out their plans.  Nothing could be better for their plans. 

Elena spotted Vivian and Alvarr at the back table. They appeared to be in love but Elena had a strange feeling about them. She pulled out her mobile and took a photo. She took a chance and sent it to Morgana.

Morgana’s mobile pinged on her desk. She reached up from her position sitting on the floor playing with Devon. She looked at the photo and gasped. 

Morgana turned to the Knight at the door as she stood with Devon in her arms. “Sir Braden, I need to see the Queen. We have a problem.”  

“Yes My Lady.” The Knight followed Morgana to Gwen’s office. 

Gwen looked up as Morgana came inside. “What has you rushing about?”

“This!” Morgana put her mobile down in front of Gwen. “Alvarr is back and I would bet my magick that he is a member of the Dark Brotherhood.” 

“Vivian always was a fool.” Gwen said. “She will get us all killed.”


End file.
